bruthatheafandomcom-20200214-history
System
The System The Bruthathea System, named after its main planet, is located in the Segmentum Obscurus not to far east of the Segmentum Fortress Cypra Mundi and thus part of the so called Imperium Nihilus. The System contains four planets of different size which are listed here in rising proximity from it`s sun: Slightly closer to the sun than Bruthathea, Nanerth contains a warm and very humid climate. Vast fields are divided by thick, deadly forests. Bruthathea is seat to the planetary government, which effectively controls the whole system. Domia-301 Anomaly - Quarantined World The small planet Ruvides-4 is the most distant planet and contains no life or atmosphere. It is known for its orbital station which ships goods and troops through the close Mandeville point. History The Bruthathea System has been colonized first during the Great Crusade by the XIII-Legion in the aftermath of them conquering Cypra Mundi (approx. M31). The new settlers of the system soon established a sustainable economy and started to support the close Forgeworld of Cypra Mundi with agricultural ressources and manpower. Ruvides-4, rich in minerals and rare earth metals, was striped completely to support the explorator fleet of the XIII-Legion. Safeguarded by the close Forgeworld, the Brutathea System was left mostly untouched by huge conflicts and invasions. Nevertheless, splinter fleets of Chaos Warbands or Ork Waaghs, repelled by the massive defensive efforts of Cypra Mundi raided the system several times. After Cadia Fell, Bruthathea had to face new threats of former unknown size, while being cut off of any support from other Imperial worlds. A result were improved orbital fortifications around Ruvides-4 and increased drafts into the local PDF and the Bruthathean Regiments of the Imperial Guard. Having to face the horrors of the Noctis Aeterna resulted in several huge uprisings, which ended in bloody street wars against the own population. Turning point was the Rurk "the Pestilent" -Uprising, lead by a Plague Marine, soon after the Fall of Cadia, which established a Nurgle Cult into every level of society on Bruthathea, soon spreading in the entire system. The Bruthathea System fell into civil war, tearing itself apart (approx. 005 M41). 120 terran standard-years later, a combined fleet from Cypra Mundi`s PDF and skitarii forces and returning military assests consisting of the former Bruthathean gouvernment deployed to the Indomitus Crusade entered the System, launching a full-scale attack, lead by a small platoon of Space Marines, experienced Guard Veterans and the most recent patterns of Naval strike-vessels. Unwilling of unabled, the Imperial Forces wiped out every human being in the system, annihilating every sign of Chaotic Corruption on a huge scale. Current State Refugees from the whole Segmentum were relocated to the freshly purged system a few years after the incident. Mechanicus Forces repaired the huge Orbital Facilities around Ruvides-4 and extending their miltitary capabilities by adding huge Naval docks and shipyards. Nanerths giant forests were cut down and vast agricultural fields cover its surface now, feeding citizens in the entire Segmentum. Bruthathea became a melting pot of different peoples, all fleeing from their destroyed home systems, overshadowed by the remaining signs of the fairly recent massacre. Domia-301, formerly the economical and political counterpart of Bruthathea, shared its fate but was never recolonized. The planet is safeguarded by an unmarked fleet with Tempestus Scions boarding every Vessel coming to close. Even highest authorities have no intel on what is happening on the planet surface. Reports by local authorities on Bruthathea tell of several incidents with Chaos Insignia. Whether they were smuggled on the planet along the stream of refugees or they were found in the remaining ruins is uncertain. Further reports hint a different danger, speaking of midnight-black ruins appearing in deserted areas. While the system remains under Imperial Control, the Tech Priests controlling Ruvides-4 are increasing their engagement in the system, now backed by their recently re-forged Skitarii Maniples. Category:Planets Category:History Category:System